I miss you, McPhee
by BackStabber22
Summary: Just a little cutesy fluff ending to Be Careful What You Wish For season 2. Jack/Joey. Hope you like it! oneshot.


Joey ran out of Dawson's house, breathing deeply as she felt her heart squeeze and her lungs ache as she felt suffocated. She ran her hands through her hair as she lifted her head up trying to get the air into her chest. She smashed fisted hands into her face as she pushed unshed tears from her eyes.

This night was horrible. Dawson hates her, he made himself look like an idiot, she smashed his face into a cake, and of course there was Jack. She closed her eyes, clenching every muscle as she tried to freeze the tears before they fell. Jack, her last boyfriend who is now gay, too gay to be with her but not gay enough to hook up with Abby Morgan.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself as knelt her forehead against a tree.

"Are you ok?" came the soft, gentle, inquiring voice of the only person she least wanted to talk to right now along with Dawson. Jack McPhee.

She glared at him underneath her hair that fell over her face as her head stay on the tree. "Fantastic."

He frowned and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder only to for it to be shoved away as she stepped back and walked further away down to the dock. Jack sighed and followed after her at a slow jog. "Joey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry that this party was an absolute waste of my time or that our relationship was a waste of both of our time also?" she asked with a side glance at him as she picked up the pace towards her boat.

"It wasn't a waste of time."

"Yes it was! I spent the whole afternoon decorating his stupid house, filling up stupid bowls with stupid food even though he was being stupid and upset with me. And then he has the audacity to come to the party late-"

"In his defence, he didn't know about it," he interjected but quickly closed his mouth at the death stare he got from Joey.

"And then tell everyone who tried to celebrate his birthday with him everything that was wrong with them and point out everything pathetic or useless or unhappy in their life."

"Joey… I wasn't talking about the party, thought it was a great party," he slipped in, "I was talking about us."

She frowned up at him, "Oh really?" she crossed her arms over her chest before continuing, "You come to town, break me and Dawson up, make me fall for you and then tell me that you're gay…"

"I never planned on hurting you, Joey!"

"And then, as though that wasn't embarrassing enough, I find you making out with _Abby_ at a party that was already a disaster."

Jack swallowed deeply and felt his eyes tear over a little as she continued.

"So, on top of having the fact that I wasn't ready for Dawson and how I broke his heart thrown in my face I also just can't get the image of you and Abby making out in front of me." Jack opened his mouth to speak but Joey held up her hand and continued, "So all I cant think is maybe you do, maybe you don't like guys. You obviously like them enough to break up with me," she said, her voice cracking as the tear filled her eyes again, "And you obviously don't like them enough because you're hooking up with a girl you 'loathe'."

Jack's tears fell as he watched her face twist with hurt and pain, "Joey.."

"The only conclusion I can come up with is I wasn't good enough to be your girlfriend, and you'd rather be with someone you hate than with me," she said, a slight insecurity in her voice as she looked at him with big eyes that made her look like a little girl.

"Joey, that's not it, at all!" Jack assured as he stepped closer to her. "First moment I saw you, you blew my mind! You're beautiful. The first time I spoke to you all I could think for the rest if the day was how sweet and soft your voice was. And the first time we kissed? I felt my lips tingle for the rest of the _week_." He smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so perfect I turned you gay?" she scoffed.

"You didn't turn me gay Joey! It's something that's inside of me, it _is _me! But that doesn't mean that what we had was nothing. I felt myself falling for you and the fact that I'm more sexually attracted to men than I am to woman has nothing to do with you. If I were straight I'd still be chasing you, ok?"

"If this has been inside of you your whole life then why did you lead me on?"

"I didn't mean to, ok? I never meant to. I wanted to be with you ok? And that's why I did end it because I realised that I am gay and it's not changing, and it wasn't fair to you." He cupped both his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "You are more amazing than you know, Joey Potter."

Joey huffed and closed her eyes, "Why do you have to be gay?" She opened them and laughed slightly.

Jack laughed as well and kissed her forehead before lacing his finger through hers.

"I miss you, McPhee." Joey smiled up at him and put her head on his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I miss you, too, Potter."

**Hope you liked it! I think that they were so cute and that they should've stayed good friends (I'm only on season three at the moment guys!) but yeah, I just had this idea. Let me know what you think I really appreciate your feedback and opinions. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, nadda, zilch. **


End file.
